


comment_fic

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [15]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Sex with Metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows she's not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comment_fic

He knows she’s not human but that’s never really stopped him before. Cameron pulls her skirt up and doesn’t hesitate as she pushed back into his thrusts, the bombed out car underneath her groaning with the movements. The world had ended and all that people had now was what they were willing to take, but Sam was still Sam and when he finished he smiled at her, giving her a hand up “My name is Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence challenge!


End file.
